Terrible Dream
by Clumsy Clicker
Summary: Title pretty much says it all. Vlad's Pov, cause this is his dream. Vlad has a nightmare about something he's dreamed of for so long. But you know what they say, be careful what you wish for. Rated T for Terror and Violence.


**Title pretty much says it all. Don't know what possessed me to write this but here it is. I guess I'm just practicing my writing or something. Vlad's Pov, cause this is his dream. Vlad has a nightmare about Danny. Rated T for Terror and Violence. Enjoy.**

**Terrible Dream**

Everything felt so surreal, but in the back of my mind a voice kept telling me it had to be true. I could feel the panic welling up in my chest, I could smell the smoke and hear the terrified cries of innocent lives rushing for safety though none could be found.

Large clouds of smoke in the distance revealed the homes of toxic fires which I knew could only be created by ecto-energy. A ghost was attacking the city.

Amity Park. It was already beginning to look like a war zone although the real battle seemed to be raging somewhere in the middle of the once peaceful town. With a sickening lurge I realized it was happening near the Fenton's home. Maddie's home. Daniel's home.

_Screams_. I remember them vividly for they could be heard from every direction as people ran around the city like scattering rats. I should have been running too but I couldn't. I couldn't just leave knowing that the woman I loved was still out there caught in the mist of whatever was destroying Amity Park.

And Danny.

I tried not to think about where he was or if he was safe because every time I thought of him I couldn't seem to breathe. I just kept running in the opposite direction of all the fleeing citizens until I came to the home of the Fenton's. The place where all this destruction seemed to come from.

Fenton Works. It was worse than I thought. All the windows had been shattered and the roof was ablaze in bright neon flames. They reminded me of Daniel.

Fudge Buckets! Where was that boy! Why wasn't he stopping this! Shouldn't he be fighting this ghost right now!

Angrily pushing the thought aside I ran up to the front door and started banging on it with both fists shouting to get someone's attention. But of course no one came to the door. All I could hear coming from inside was screaming and _crying_…

Looking back now I don't know why I didn't change into Plasmius. I wasn't thinking rationally and thought of morphing into my ghost half never entered my mind. But I suppose no one ever thinks rationally in dreams.

With all my strength I kicked down the door ignoring the burst of heat that pushed into my face. I raced through the house yelling and searching through all the wreckage but found no one.

"_AHHHHHH!_"

An ear piercing scream caught my attention and I knew immediately that it belonged to Jasmine. But where had it come from? With the house falling down around me, screaming from the outside pouring in and the sound of crackling flames it was hard to tell.

"_NO! Please stop!_" A sobbing plead echoed up from the lab.

Of course! The lab! How could I have been so stupid! As I said, people simply don't think rationally when they're dreaming.

I ran down the stairs to the lab. If Jasmine was still alive then that meant Maddie and Daniel probably were too. As for Jack, I hoped whatever had come out of the ghost zone had already left him a pile of ashes. This was probably all _his_ doing anyway.

"Jasmine what's-" _going on?_ That's what I wanted to ask but looking at the scene before me my mind went numb, along with the rest of my body.

Lying over in a corner I found my wish had finally been granted. Jack Fenton was no more than a lifeless bloody mess. His face was frozen in shock, his eyes forever wide and blank. His orange hazmat suit was ripped and torn, blood seeping out of it endlessly. In the middle of his chest was a gaping hole.

There were shards of glass everywhere including where Jasmine sat kneeling on the blood soaked floor crying her eyes out as she pleaded for her mother's life.

_Maddie._ _Oh no_… _Not her, please not her_…

In the middle of the wreckage and ecto-plasmic waste Maddie was lying on her back kicking frantically and struggling for air as some despicable creature kept her pinned to the floor attempting to choke her to death.

But that wasn't the worst part. That despicable creature was none other than-

"_Daniel_…"

Danny was in his ghost form, his pure snow white hair stained with blood spatter along with his black and white suit. His face was expressionless as he held his mother down by her throat but when he heard my voice his eyes lit up in surprise and he turned his attention to me.

"Vlad." Daniel smiled at me, a pure innocent smile like that of a child seeing his father home from work. "You're here." The ghost boy released his hold on Maddie his eyes still pouring into mine as the love of my life coughed and wheezed desperate for air.

Daniel stepped closer to me as Jasmine ran to her mother sitting her up so she could breathe better and wrapping her arms around Maddie's shaking frame as she continued to cry.

Daniel didn't notice this though. He just kept staring at me as if I was the only other person in the world. As if all this wasn't disturbing enough, the boy's irises were now a haunting bright red making him look like some sort of demonic angel.

"D-Daniel! What have you done? !" I shouted at him although he was only a few feet away from me and still closing in.

"What you wanted me to do." He replied in a sweet tone that made my blood run cold. "Once they're gone we can be together, just you and me. That's what you wanted, wasn't it?" Daniel was standing in front of me then staring up at me in blind adoration and affection.

He seemed so innocent. His voice was childlike and the expression on his face, his smile and large round eyes. Everything about him was naïve and blameless, although the tiny spots of red on his cheeks proved he was guilty. Guilty of such horrible, horrible crimes.

Unable to find my voice and captivated by the boy's liquid red eyes I stood there staring down at him. I could see the horror on my face reflected back in those blood soaked eyes. I never thought I could be so afraid of this boy, this boy I once looked at as a son.

Daniel's smiled faltered, his expression turning into something sad and pleading like a child wanting praise for a good deed.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked worriedly, standing so close he was almost pressed against my chest. I would've taken a step back but a wall was suddenly behind me keeping me trapped. "Aren't you proud of me?" The ghost boy whined sweetly still seeking praise.

"Daniel… I-I-I…" I stuttered trying to find some way to save myself but Daniel merely giggled wrapping his arms around my middle and pressing his blood spattered cheek against my chest.

"I get it." He laughed a little more, not a hint of cruelty in his voice. "You must be pretty speechless huh?" He rubbed his cheek against me before grabbing my suit and pulling me down until I was sitting on the floor.

Daniel hugged me all the more tightly as he practically cuddled on my lap like a toddler.

"I did this for you." He whispered softly, a peaceful smile on his face. "Now it can be just you and me Father." The word almost made my heart stop. Daniel lifted his head to look into my eyes completely oblivious to my fear and discomfort.

He slowly wrapped his arms around my neck burying his face in the crook of my neck. I was nothing more than a statue as I felt Daniel's soft breath in my ear.

"I love you Dad."

A sob escaped my throat as I wrapped my arms around the boy's thin frame holding him like he was all I had left and began to weep.

I woke up with a start, tears streaming down my face and my palms sweaty.

"Danny…" I whispered in the darkness. "What have we done?"

**WOW. I. AM. CRAZY. This is proof. Like I said there is no point to this. This is just me practicing my writing and I will not be continuing with this because I have too many stories started already.**

**But if you guys liked this I might consider writing more one shots. But the only way I'll know if you liked it is if you REVIEW!**


End file.
